One New Message
by princess-arminarlert
Summary: Jean is an art student. Marco is a music major. Until now, they were strangers. A fic told through text messages


_**2/13/2013**_

_**2:23 AM**_

_-Hey! Will you run by Connie's and get my bag for me? My car's not starting. Again._

_**2/13/2013**_

_**2:29 AM**_

**-Wish I could help you out, but I think you have the wrong number.**

_**2/13/2013**_

_**2:33 AM**_

_-Oh, uh, sorry. _

_**2:36 AM**_

_-So... What are you up to?_

_**2/13/2013**_

_**2:45 AM**_

**-idk? Trying to sleep. It's late.**

_**2/13/2013**_

_**2:59 AM**_

_-Oh, well... I'll leave you too that! Sorry if I woke you up!_

_**2/13/2013**_

_**3:01 AM**_

**-It's ok. Hope you get your car fixed.**

_**2/13/2013**_

_**3:02 AM**_

_-Thanks :)_

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:15 PM**_

_-Heyy stranger _

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:23 PM**_

**-Hello? Who's this?**

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:24 PM**_

-its me! Marco!

-car guy!

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:30 PM**_

**-Oh. Car guy. Well, can I help you with something...?**

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:32 PM**_

_-you forgot me. I'm wounded :(_

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:39 PM**_

**-i'm sorry? What's up car guy?**

–**Marco**

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:43 PM**_

_-at a party. _

_-it's lameee_

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:46 PM**_

**-oh?**

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:48 PM**_

_-yeah. I don't mind the drinkgin part. I'm ok with thart_

_-but I don;t know many peope here_

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:49 PM**_

**-Are you drunk texting me?**

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:50 PM**_

_-NOO_

_-maybee_

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:52 PM**_

**-What if I'm like a serial killer or something?**

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:57 PM**_

_-whateveerrrr. Your fine. _

_**2/24/2013**_

_**11:58 PM**_

**-*you're**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:01 AM**_

_-now that;s just rudee_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:04 AM**_

**-Nah. That's definitely ok. You're the one drunk texting strangers.**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:05 AM**_

_-well then jtsu dont be a stranger ;)_

– _* :) _

–_that wineking face was NOT on purpose okk_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:08 AM**_

**-Sure it wasn't. That's what they all say.**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:10 AM**_

_-thts nto fair :(_

_-i did mean it though!_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:13 AM**_

**-Fine. My name is Jean.**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:16 AM**_

_-wait is it jean like jeans r jean like honhonhon_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:18 AM**_

–**...really?**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:19 AM**_

_-i mean iiiitttt _

_-i needd to know. for science_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:25 AM**_

–**it's french...**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:26 AM**_

_-that's precious ok. Ive never met a guy named jean before_

_**12:35AM**_

_-soooo whatcha doing french jean?_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:37**_

**-watching a movie_. _Don't you have a party to participate in?**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:41 AM**_

_-these people are boring. Your more fun_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:45**_

**-*you're**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:47 AM**_

_-seriously? _

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:48**_

**-mhm**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:49 AM**_

–_:(_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:52 AM**_

**-fine.**

–**so...Anything interesting going on at that party of yours?**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:56 AM**_

_-no. not really. Teh girl I came here with ran off with soem guy. It's pretty lame._

_**2/25/2013**_

_**12:58 AM**_

**-that sucks. Is it your girlfriend?**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:03 AM**_

_-oh, no. just a frend, sorta. We were talking._

_-hows your movie jean?_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:05 AM**_

**-oh, it's good. I've seen it a million times before though.**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:09 AM**_

– _see now you have to tell me what it is :p_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:13 AM**_

**-You'd probably think it was lame. **

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:14 AM**_

_-you habe so little faaaith. :(_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:16 AM**_

**-breakfast club**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:18 AM**_

–_...haven't seen it_

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:20 AM**_

**-are you serious? You need to see this movie. It's like, classic.**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:22 AM**_

–_wellll I promise to watch it then :) and I'll text you when I do so youll know _

_**2/25/2013**_

_**1:23 AM**_

**-agreed.**

**1:28 AM**

**-well, I'm gonna leave you to your party ok?**

**1:43 AM **

**-night, marco**

_**2/25/2013**_

_**3:27 AM**_

_-goodnight, jean :)_

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:20 PM**_

_-what should I get for lunch?_

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:23 PM**_

**-wait what?**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:25 PM**_

_-i need an impartial opinion. Who better to trust that the mysterious guy in my phone?_

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:29 PM**_

**-you are so weird. **

**1:32 PM**

**-what are your options**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:34 PM**_

_-pizza, salad, or a burger._

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:36 PM**_

**-hmm. I say go with whatevers usually best. That's what I do.**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:37 PM**_

_-the burgers are usually good. That's typically the safest bet. _

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:39 PM**_

**-then it sounds like today is gonna be a burger day. So you eating at a cafeteria?**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:42 PM**_

_-mhm. The caf at my college. A place of wonderment and only occasional food born illness. _

_-are you fishing for info to stalk me? Don't be a serial killer french jean :(_

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:45 PM**_

**-you are the one who keeps texting me. At this point you're pretty much asking to be serial killed.**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:46 PM**_

_-"serial killed?" You're obviously not an english major._

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:47 PM**_

**-ouch. I'm so hurt. You've wounded me marco.**

**-but you are right. I'm an art major. **

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:49 PM**_

– _ooh see I'm a music major. We share a passion for useless degrees though so look at that. _

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:54 PM**_

**-only useless if you have no talent**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:56 PM**_

_-one could argue if you were REALLY talented a degree wouldn't be necessary _

_**2/27/2014**_

_**1:59 PM**_

**-whatever. dick.**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**2:03 PM**_

_-wow rude._

_-I'm kidding. I bet your fabulously talented. Your name is french. I bet you can feed off of the collective talent of the french masters. _

_**2/27/2014**_

_**2:05 PM**_

**-you are completely ridiculous, just btw.**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**2:07 PM**_

_-aaand yet you are still texting me. _

_-I think that's a win_

_**2/27/2014**_

_**2:08 PM**_

**-anyway, I have class. So I'm gonna go**

_**2/27/2014**_

_**2:09 PM**_

_-talk to you later!_

_**2/27/2014**_

_**2:13 PM**_

–**maybe**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:10 AM**_

– **You still up?**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:19 AM**_

_-Why yes I am. _

_-What happened flippant dissmissal talking later? :)_

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:22 AM**_

– **I CAN still stop texting you, you know.**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:24 AM**_

_-But you won't._

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:25 AM**_

**-What makes you so sure?**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:26 AM**_

_-Because you would have stopped replying already._

_**12:34 AM**_

_-now you're just teasing. _

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:35 AM**_

**-Maybe. **

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:39 AM**_

_-So what goes on in the life of french jean?_

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:42 AM**_

**-not a lot. School. Work. Whatever. **

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:43 AM**_

_-Mm? What do you do?_

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:45 AM**_

**-nothing special. I work at a bookstore. **

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:48 AM**_

– _So intellectual. Are you happy?_

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:54 AM**_

**-like with my job? Or in general?**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**12:59 AM**_

– _whichever_

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:04 AM**_

– **idk. I don't really have any reason to be unhappy.**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:06 AM**_

– _so you aren't_

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:07 AM**_

**-I don't think I'm unhappy. **

**-I'm just bored.**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:10 AM**_

– _which would be why you are texting a complete stranger at 1 in the morning._

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:11 AM**_

**-I guess so. It's one? Shit.**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:15AM**_

– _lol yes. Got class in the morning?_

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:17 AM**_

**-yeah.**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:20AM**_

– _I suppose I should let you go then? :)_

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:22AM**_

**-If you want.**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:26AM**_

– _you're the one who has class. It's up to you._

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:30AM**_

**-I guess I could sleep.**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:32AM**_

– _alright, french jean. Sleep well._

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:33AM**_

**-alright. Night.**

**1:40 AM**

**-talk to you tomorrow?**

_**2/28/2014**_

_**1:32AM**_

– _definitely._


End file.
